


Trail of Kisses

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann's lips and Newt's tummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trail of Kisses

Title: Trail of Kisses  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [thorsies](http://thorsies.tumblr.com)  
Summary: Hermann's lips and Newt's tummy.

 

Hermann's lips press gently against the soft skin of Newt's stomach. Newt squirms a little, his cheeks going red. Hermann knows Newt is a little self-conscious about the tattoos running from his stomach to his hips as they've stretched over the years.

Truth be told, Hermann doesn't care about the stretch marks. Nor does he care that the Kaiju are bigger than they used to be. What he does care about is the pleased little hum which comes from Newt's mouth every time Hermann's lips brush against flesh or the tiny shiver when Hermann's tongue traces over a Kaiju outline.


End file.
